Deceitful Romance
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: The year is 2000. Lucky is alive. Is Elizabeth safe? Will Jason come back? This is a Liason story. The couples featured besides Liason is Sonny & Carly and Nikalos & Emily. I have changed some storyline issues.
1. Chapter 1

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 1 Hearing from Home

Author's Note: This story will have a lot of twist and turns. I will be making some changes to the story line. This story takes place is 2000 when Lucky returned. This is a Liason story. It isn't Lucky friendly there will be no Zander, Ric, Courtney, or Sam in it. I hope you'll give it a chance. Thank you to all of those who read.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

Sometimes the truth will set you free. Other times the truth destroys you. I had always believed the truth was the best way to go. Though the truth might hurt someone you love.

When I left Port Charles I knew it was for the best. I had to go. For the first time I felt like I truly left someone behide. I didn't know if she would be okay.

I had no plans to return to Port Charles. I had Francis and Johnny keeping an eye on Elizabeth. I also knew Sonny would look out for her. I wanted to call and check on her but I knew I would only hurt her more than I had by leaving.

It had been another long day. I was currently in Rome. Elizabeth was on my mind. I remember us talking about Italy. The phone in my hotel room rang. I was shocked.

"Hello." I said answering.

"Mr. Morgan I have a call from a Francis Corelli." The Operator said.

"Okay." I said confused.

"May I patch him through, Sir?" The Operator asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Jason." Francis said.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing if he called something was wrong.

"I have some news." Francis said sounding strange.

"Is Elizabeth okay?" I asked knowing it must be her.

"She's fine for now." Francis responded worrying me more with his answer.

"What does that mean? Is she not safe?" I asked angrily.

"Lucky's alive." Francis said.

"What?" I asked not understanding.

"Lucky is alive. I guess someone faked his death or something to get back at Luke." Francis tried to explain.

"Oh um wow. Elizabeth must be so happy." I said.

"Well that's where the problems start." Francis said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Lucky wants nothing to do with Elizabeth. And Jason Lucky is acting really weird. I'm worried about Elizabeth." Francis said.

"Francis why aren't they together? They were so in love before. She still loves him. What do you mean by weird?" I asked.

"It's like he's a different person. Nothing like the kid he was before." Francis answered.

"He doesn't want to be with Elizabeth?" I asked again not believing it.

"No he rejected her. She was so heart broken. She just keeps trying. He's really angry." Francis answered.

"Are you worried about him doing something to Elizabeth?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know. I've only seen him yelling at her. Johnny saw him pushing her away. I just thought I should call you." Francis said.

"No I'm glad you called. I need to call Emily. She will know more I'm sure." I said.

"That's a good idea. What should I do?" Francis asked.

"Just keep a close eye on Elizabeth." I answered.

"What if lucky steps out of line?" Francis questioned.

"Take care of it." I answered.

"Okay talk to you soon. Where are you headed?" Francis asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll call when I get there." I answered.

As we hung up I was very concerned. I thought about when I woke up after the accident. I was so angry. I assumed that Lucky being kept prisoner would have a similar effect. I could've really hurt someone. I wanted to hurt someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 2 Big Bro

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. This will be another short chapter. I currently have 12 chapters wrote I just have to get the time to type. This story will be around 35 chapters. Thank you again and enjoy.

(Emily's point of view)

We were all thrilled when Lucky returned. All that mattered was he was alive. I quickly noticed though that the boy I grew up with was gone. I tried to reach out to him.

I've been so worried about Liz. She is trying her best to understand Lucky. He just goes through these fits of anger. Elizabeth makes excuses for him. Then the Spencer's make even more excuses.

I was about to go hang out with Juan. The maid stopped me on my way out. She said I had a phone call. I figured it was Juan. He was probably running late again.

"Hello." I said picking up the phone.

"Emily?" Jason questioned.

"Jason how are you?" I asked shocked but happy he was calling.

"I'm fine really but, I heard that Lucky's alive." Jason explained.

"Oh yeah he is." I said unsure how to respond.

"Elizabeth must be so happy." Jason said.

"Yeah I guess so." I said feeling strange I didn't want to have to lie to Jason.

"You only guess so?" Jason asked.

"I haven't spent that much time with either of them." I admitted.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"He's different Jas. He's so angry." I answered.

"Well he was locked up. That would make anyone angry." Jason said.

"Yeah I just can't be around him." I said.

"Emily what happened?" Jason asked firmly.

"Okay I'll tell you. You have to promise not to go after Lucky." I said.

"That depends on what happened." Jason said.

"No Jason that's the deal take it or leave it." I said hoping I could get him to agree.

"Fine now tell me." Jason commanded.

"I went to Lucky. I told him to stop playing games with Liz." I explained.

"What happened Emily?" Jason asked.

"He started yelling first. He said he didn't love Liz anymore. He said everyone needed to stop bugging him." I said.

"Then what happened?" Jason asked softly.

"I told him how much Liz missed him. I tried to explain how much she loves hi. He was really angry. He grabbed my arm. He wanted to hit me. If Nikalos hadn't shows up he would have." I said trying to stay calm.

"I want a guard on you at all times." Jason said.

"Nikalos already told me to ask Sonny or let him hire me one." I said thinking I should have did it when Nikalos said to.

"I want you to make sure the guard is with you even when you're with Juan or at home." Jason said.

"Okay Jason calm down." I said.

"I meant it Emily." Jason said.

"I will Jason I promise." I said.

"Francis has my contact information. If you need anything let Francis or Sonny know." Jason said.

"I will Jason. Stay safe." I said knowing Jason still didn't plan to come home.

"You too Emily." Jason said as he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 3 Come Home Jason

Author's Note: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. Also thank you to everyone reading. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. This chapter is a little bit longer. I hope to get the next chapter out this weekend at the latest. Thanks again.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I couldn't stay in Rome any longer. I thought about going to Paris. I was going to check on Robin. I wouldn't have let her know I was there though. Then I decided that wasn't such a good idea. I headed to England instead.

I was sitting in the hotel bar at the table in the back. One of the hotel workers approached me. He said I had a phone call. I felt concerned and worried about both Elizabeth and Emily.

"Mr. Morgan would you like to take your call in my office?" The Manager asked me.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Francis?" I questioned as I picked up the phone.

"No it's Sonny." Sonny said shocking me.

"What wrong?" I asked knowing something must be.

"Francis couldn't call. I hope you don't mind." Sonny said sounding strange.

"Where's Francis?" I asked.

"Francis was attack outside of Liz's studio. The person jumped him from be hide. He's sure it was Lucky." Sonny explained.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Francis should be fine." Sonny answered.

"What's going on with Lucky?" I asked.

"He's not the same kid. Emily said you mentioned he might be like you were when you woke up. He's not Jason. He knows what he's doing. He's trying to hurt people." Sonny answered.

"Who is guarding Elizabeth now?" I asked worried.

"Johnny is with her. And I have the new guy Gary with Emily." Sonny answered.

"Should I come home?" I asked both Sonny and myself.

"Not yet let me look into something's." Sonny said confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Luke asked me for some information. He wanted to find out more from when Lucky was held captive." Sonny explained.

"I don't care about Luke or his games. If Elizabeth or Emily needs me call me." I said.

[A week later]

I had made me way to Canada. I wanted to be close to home. Sonny hadn't called back yet. I heard from Francis he was recovering. He didn't have any news for me either. I suggested Francis take a few days off.

I had called Johnny and left my new hotel number. Johnny said he had tried to talk to Elizabeth. Elizabeth couldn't believe that Lucky would hurt Francis. He also said Elizabeth swore Lucky hadn't hurt her. I knew if he was as out of control as I thought he would end up hurting Elizabeth.

"Mr. Morgan I have a call from Mr. Corthinos for you." The manager said calling my room.

"I'll take that call." I said.

"I'll patch the call right through." The manager responded.

"Sonny?" I questioned needing to know something.

"How fast can you be here?" Sonny asked sounding worried.

"I can be there in a few hours." I answered.

"Meet me at the Warehouse." Sonny said.

"Why not the Pent House?" I asked.

"Jason just hurry." Sonny said.

I made it to Port Charles in two hours time. I had broken a few laws along the way. Johnny was outside when I arrived. He said Max was guarding Elizabeth. I saw Sonny in the office. I noticed a file in his hand as I entered.

"Sonny what's going on?" I asked.

"Lucky was seen with Helena Cassadine. There are some major questions." Sonny said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"There's a possibility that he's not actually Lucky." Sonny answered shocking me.

"What? How could that be?" I asked.

"One of Helena Cassadine's men has gone missing. He seems that man had reconstructive surgery." Sonny explained.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"We went to the doctor's office. The doctor has disappeared. We did find a picture of Lucky." Sonny said.

"I thought there was a DNA test?" I asked.

"Helena would know how to fix that." Sonny answered.

"How can we find out for sure?" I asked.

"Francis was able to get a DNA sample. It is being tested now. I haven't told anyone. I do think Luke suspects something though." Sonny said.

"How long will it take to find out? Why do you think Luke knows?" I asked.

"It should take a few days. I asked for it to be rushed. Luke left town. It seems it went digging. I would assume he has the dame information we do." Sonny answered.

"I need to talk to Elizabeth." I said.

"She's at her studio." Sonny replied as I nodded and turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 4 She can't see it

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me write faster. This story will be around 30 chapters. If you haven't read my stories before I am a sucker for a happy ending. Elizabeth will be somewhat like she was about Lucky on the show. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I never feel nervous. A part of who I am and what I do makes me have to not get nervous. Today though I am anxious as I am going to see Elizabeth. I felt as I was about to rip her life apart.

How could I tell Elizabeth that Lucky isn't really Lucky? How can I get her to understand that she's in danger? I know better than anyone just how stubborn she can be.

I knocked on the door of her studio and waited. I heard Elizabeth say to hold on a second. Then I heard her unlocking the door. Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw me.

"Jason." She shouted happily.

"Hi Elizabeth." I said as she jumped to hug me.

"What are you doing here? How are you? Does Emily know you're here?" Elizabeth asked excited as I held her close.

"It was time to. I'm fine. No Emily doesn't know I'm here. I'm going to see her next." I answered.

"Lucky's alive." Elizabeth said happily.

"I heard." I responded unsure what to say.

"He's different but, it doesn't matter. He's alive and I missed him so much." She rambled.

"Elizabeth he's dangerous." I said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked getting angry.

"He shoved you, he almost hurt Emily, and attack Francis." I said calmly.

"I made him mad. Emily started the fight. And Lucky would never hurt anyone like Francis was hurt." She said making excuses for him.

"You're making excuses. He's not the same. You need to realize he could hurt you." I said worried.

"He would never hurt me." Elizabeth screamed.

"Just answer one question for me." I said.

"What Jason?" She asked.

"Are you afraid of Lucky?" I asked.

"No I'm not afraid." Elizabeth answered too quickly.

"Don't lie to me." I said knowing she was.

"I'm not Jason. I am fine. Lucky won't hurt me. He loves me." Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth I just don't want you to get hurt." I said hoping she would listen to me.

"Jason you didn't need to come home. I'm fine." Elizabeth said.

"I'll be in town. Call any time." I said hoping she would listen.

"She doesn't need anything from you." Lucky said walking in.

"Hello Lucky." I said still shocked at just how much he looked like Lucky he could still be Lucky.

"Jason you should go." Elizabeth said.

"She's right you need to go." Lucky said as I decided I did need to go she wouldn't believe me about the chance of it not being Lucky and he could be even more dangerous if I call him out.

"Jason please leave." Elizabeth begged softly.

"I meant what I said." I said to Elizabeth.

"Bye Jason." Elizabeth said sadly.

I decided to keep a close eye on Lucky imposter. I made plans to be as close by as possible. I was happy that we actually owed a building across from Elizabeth's studio. I was a floor down so I could see them but they couldn't see me.

I let Emily know I was in town. I also made it clear that I didn't want anyone else to know I was in town. Emily promised to keep my secret. I was going to be able to keep a low profile.

Now I just waited. My plan was simple protect Elizabeth. Hopefully once the DNA results were in and confirmed I could do more. I knew I would have to be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 5 Watching & Waiting

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I know Elizabeth seems stupid now but it'll get worse than better. Happy Ground Hog Day and Super Bowl to those who watch or care. I am writing as I watch. Chapter 10 is a big one. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I had to be near Elizabeth. I was really worried. Sonny was the only one besides Johnny who knew I was hiding in the building. I had made sure to be able to see her. Luckily she still keeps the windows uncovered.

I saw Lucky arrive. Lucky hugged her. I felt strange watching them like that. Then they were talking on the couch. They both started laughing.

Maybe I was worried over nothing. Then I saw Lucky pull away. He suddenly left. Elizabeth started to cry. I watched as she painted. I wondered if she was singing. I had missed Elizabeth so much. I still couldn't fully admit how much I missed her.

Elizabeth had left with Johnny. I lay on down on the couch. I heard someone. I pulled my gun. Then I heard the door being unlocked. I waited.

"Jason." Sonny called out.

"In here." I said.

"How is Elizabeth?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Have you seen Lucky?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah he was here earlier. They were talking and laughing." I answered.

"That doesn't mean anything Jason." Sonny said.

"What if were wrong?" I asked.

"He's still dangerous." Sonny answered as Elizabeth reappeared in her studio alone.

"She's so beautiful." I said mostly to myself.

"Yes she is." Sonny responded.

"How's Carly?" I asked needing to change the subject.

"She's crazy, stubborn, and beautiful. The pregnancy has given her a glow." Sony answered.

"That's great." I said truly meaning it.

"Jason Carly she means a lot to me. And I love Michael. I need your approval." Sonny said.

"Do you love Carly?" I asked seriously.

"More than I hate her." He answered.

"Then I can't ask for more. You have my approval." I said knowing it was time to forgive and move on.

"Carly is going to be so pissed at me when she finds out you've been in town and I knew." Sonny said knowingly.

"I'll handle Carly. Sonny are you planning to marry Carly?" I asked knowing how Sonny felt about children and marriage.

"If I can talk her into it." Sonny answered.

"I'll help you." I said.

"Now enough about me we need to talk about you." Sonny said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Do you have feelings for Liz?" Sonny asked making me groan.

"She's my friend. I care about her." I answered.

"She's more than that." Sonny responded.

"I know. I just can't right now. She needs to be protected. Her safety is all that matters right now." I said.

"Okay you're right. I have to go. Let me know if you need anything." Sonny said.

"Just let me know when the results are in." I said as Sonny left.

I noticed that Lucky returned a short time a Sonny left. This time Lucky looked angry. They both started yelling. I watched closely concerned. I knew Max was on duty. I called he said he knew and was going to approach them.

After Max had left I saw Lucky grab Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth pulled away. Then he grabbed her again. I couldn't help it I flew out the door. I approached Elizabeth's studio. Max watched as I went in.

I could hear them yelling. I heard Elizabeth tell him to let go. Max asked if he was needed. I said no softly. Elizabeth saw me as Lucky raised he hand to hit her. I moved quickly. I pushed Lucky away and punched him.

"Stop Jason." Elizabeth cried.

"He was going to hit you." I said.

"No Jason he wasn't I'm fine I told Max." She said.

"I saw him grab you. I saw you crying." I said pissed,

"How could you see us?" She asked looking at the door.

"He's spying on us." Lucky yelled coming at me again.

"Lucky I need to talk to Jason." Elizabeth said.


	6. Chapter 6

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 6 Trying to explain

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing. A little bit more of Elizabeth being stupid. Keep reading she'll find out the truth soon. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

"Lucky I need to speak to Jason alone." Elizabeth said.

"No I'm not leaving you here with that thug alone." Lucky said.

"Ten minutes please Lucky." Elizabeth said.

"Fine I'll be right outside." Lucky said leaving us while making faces at me.

"Elizabeth I'm just trying to help you." I said knowing she was pissed.

"I don't want your help. You're supposed to be my friend. You aren't my protector." She yelled.

"Listen Elizabeth Lucky he isn't the same boy he once was. He could hurt you." I said.

"No he would never hurt me. I want you to go back to whenever you were. Take Max off my door. I don't need a bodyguard." I yelled.

"Elizabeth you need to trust me. Let me help you." I said trying to get her to listen.

"Leave us alone. I trust Lucky and we're going to be able to go back to the way we were." Elizabeth said.

"I'm not leaving town." I said.

"Why did you come back? I thought there was nothing left for you." Elizabeth asked.

"Turns out I was wrong." I admitted.

"I think you're jealous of Lucky." Elizabeth said.

"I don't care about Lucky Spencer." I said.

"I'm not your responsibility." Elizabeth said.

"Fine. I'll take Max off your door. And I'll leave you alone." I said knowing she needed time.

"And you'll leave town?" She asked.

"Yes if you want me to." I answered hating the fact that I was lying to her.

"Goodbye Jason." She said.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked both because I wanted one and also because I knew Lucky was listening.

"Sure have a good life." Elizabeth said as we hugged.

"Take care of yourself. I said not letting her go.

"Let's enough." Lucky yelled walking in.

"Call me if you need me." I whispered in her ear as I moved way.

"Goodbye Jason." Elizabeth said.

"Come on Max." I said.

"Bye Max." Elizabeth said.

"Bye Elizabeth." Max said confused.

"You're leaving her alone with that idiot." Max said.

"No you're brother is starting today. I also have other guards watching. I just chose people she didn't know." I said glad I had a plan in place.

"Oh Good I don't trust him." Max said.

"Neither do I." I said.

"Morgan." I said answering my phone as it started ringing.

"Jason I need you to meet me at GH." Sonny said.

"Are the results in?" I asked.

"Yes hurry up." Sonny answered.

"See you later. I'm going to go take over guarding Emily." Max said.

"Good take care of my sister." I said.

Soon I would know the DNA results. The question was what would I do? Could I get Elizabeth away from him if he was really Lucky? Would I be able to keep Elizabeth safe?

I just hoped that Milo and the other guards would keep a close eye on her. She needed it be protected. And I need to know she's safe. I couldn't imagine what I would be like if something happened to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 7 Results

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I will warn you Jason won't be running to tell Elizabeth anything. This will be more about everyone else for a few chapters. There is huge action in chapter 10.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

"Sonny." I said as I saw him.

"Hello Jason the tech is waiting for us." Sonny said as I followed him.

"Hello Mr. Corinthos." The man said.

"This is Anderson. He ran the test himself." Sonny explained.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Morgan." Anderson said.

"The results." Sonny said knowing I didn't want to talk with the guy.

"I ran the test twice just to be sure. There is no possibility that this man is Lucky Spencer." Anderson said.

"How sure are you?" Sonny asked.

"It's 99% accurate." Anderson answered.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked me quietly.

"I have a copy for each of you of my report and also I will assume the family will need prove so they may came here and get a copy as well." Anderson said.

"Thank you." Sonny said as Anderson walked away.

"What should I do? Should I take the report to Elizabeth and confront the fake?" I asked.

"No Elizabeth will think it's a fake. We need someone else." Sonny said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Luke is still out of town so maybe Nikolas." Sonny answered.

"Will you add another guard to Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yes and I'll call Milo to make sure they tighten security." Sonny answered.

"I wish she would just believe me." I said.

"I think you should call Emily also. If she knows maybe she'll be able to convience Elizabeth." Sonny suggested.

"Cassadine it's Jason I need to see you and Emily." I said as I called him.

"Why?" Nikolas asked.

"It's about your brother." I answered simply.

"Okay did you want me to call Emily?" He asked.

"Yes meet me at the **Quartermaines** boat house." I said.

I tried to remain calm while I waited. I really wanted to go to Elizabeth. I just had to hope the imposter wouldn't snap. I knew he probably wasn't even aware that we suspected he wasn't Lucky. I saw Emily running in panicked.

"Jason what's wrong?" Emily asked as she arrived.

"We need to wait for Nikolas." I said.

"Is this about Lucky and Liz?" Emily asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"What's going on?" Nikolas asked joining us.

"You need to see this." I said handing him the DNA results.

"Jas what's going on?" Emily asked as Nikolas gasped.

"It's not true." Nikolas yelled.

"Calm down." I commanded.

"I don't understand." Emily said as she read the results.

"Helena Cassadine had someone who works for her have plastic surgery. The surgeon had a photo of Lucky. Sonny called me home. We got DNA and the results came in today. They were done at GH." I explained to them.

"You just want Liz." Nikolas accused me.

"I want her safe. That man could hurt her." I said.

"It can't be. I don't, Jason." Emily said as she started to cry.

"I am having the test re-ran by a private lab. I don't believe this." Nikolas said.

"I have to go." I said annoyed.

"Jason please say this is a lie." Emily said.

"I am running the test again." Nikolas repeated to Emily.

I quickly left. I knew that if they didn't believe me Elizabeth wouldn't. I decided to wait. I would let Nikolas run the test again. The results weren't going to change.

I headed to Jake's. I had yet to deal with Hurricane Carly. I just wanted and needed to focus on Elizabeth for now. I made a call to check in. Milo assured me that Elizabeth was fine.

I decided to tell Milo what was going on. He promised to do his best to protect Elizabeth. I wanted to be there for her. I knew this news would destroy her once again. I was hoping I could figure out how to help her.

I saw Elizabeth as I went outside. Elizabeth frowned at me. I also saw Lucky. Milo was walking near by. I also saw a few of our other men. I knew she was pissed. I not only had lied but I hadn't left town.


	8. Chapter 8

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 8 Carly

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. The biggest thing to remember about Liz is she only 19 and Lucky was her first love. She will be finding out the truth soon. First the next couple of chapter is Jason dealing with everything else. Both Carly and Luke will be in this chapter. Don't get to mad at Luke he will explain later in the story. This chapter also answers the question where and what happened to the real Lucky. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I heard my phone. I got to it quickly. Sonny was calling to tell me Carly was on her way to Jake's. He said Elizabeth showed up wanting to know if I was staying in town. Carly over heard and went off on Sonny.

"Jason open the door." Carly screamed.

"Would you mind calming her down before she comes home?" Sonny asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked as I hung up.

"Open the door Jason." Carly screeched.

"Calm down Carly." I said opening the door.

I was little shocked looking at her. You could tell she was pregnant. I tried not to stare. It all became real. My two best friends are together and having a baby. I didn't feel angry anymore.

"How long have you been in town?" Carly asked.

"Sit down and we'll talk." I said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" She said obviously hurt.

"I have been in town for a while. I needed to keep it quiet." I said.

"You didn't trust me." She stated.

"It's not that. I know you wouldn't have said anything on purpose but I really didn't want any of the Spencer's knowing." I explained.

"So you're here for her." Carly said.

"Carly I don't want to get into this." I said hoping for once she would just leave it alone.

"Do you love her?" She asked trying not to cry.

"I care about her. She's my friend." I answered.

"Oh my I can't deal with you loving the muffin. And why haven't you got rid of my fake cousin?" She asked.

"She won't believe me. I have to wait for Cassadine to repeat the DNA test." I answered.

"I can't believe this it's like a movie or something." Carly said.

"I know." I mumbled thinking of some of the movies I use to watch with Robin.

"Jason I'm sorry Sonny and I hurt you." Carly said clearly feeling still guilty.

"I know and I'm not angry anymore. I want you and Sonny to both be happy." I said.

"Is that a joke?" Carly asked.

"Carly Sonny cares about you." I said not willing to reveal too much.

"Sonny cares about Michael and the baby. I just happen to come along with them." Carly said.

"Trust me he cares about you." I said again.

"Michael is doing so great. Sonny is really good with him." Carly said.

"I know I've been keeping tabs on all of you. Carly you and Sonny you're both my friends. That hasn't changed at all." I said.

"I still love you Jason." Carly said.

"Maybe you do but, you love Sonny more." I responded as she frowned.

"No I don't." Carly protested.

"Okay well you'll be able to see it yourself one day." I said hoping for both of them it was sooner than later.

"Will you come see Michael?" Carly asked.

"Sure I could do that." I said a little anxious at the thought of seeing the boy that was once my son.

"When?" Carly asked.

"I might have time tomorrow." I said.

"Okay. Well I need to go spend some more of Sonny's money." Carly said as I shook my head.

The next night I went over to Sonny and Carly's. Sonny suggested I move back into my old Penthouse. I thought it might be strange to be across the hall from them but Sonny acted like he really needed me. I agreed with Sonny promising to keep Carly from driving me nuts.

"Sonny I'm hungry give me the chips." I heard Carly cry out as I walked in.

"Carly dinner will be ready in five minutes." Sonny yelled back at her.

"Just a few chips I'm so hungry." Carly said.

Okay then you can have some carrots." Sonny responded.

"Carrots Sonny that isn't a good snack. The baby wants chips." Carly said.

"Jason." Sonny said as he saw me.

"Hey." I said trying not to laugh.

"I'll go get Michael." Carly said after hugging me.

"Is it really okay I'm here?" I asked Sonny feeling strange about this being his family.

"Yes Jason you're family." Sonny said.

"Okay." I said as I saw Michael.

"Can you say hi to Jason?" Carly asked Michael.

"Hi Jason." Michael said.

"Hi there Michael." I said wondering if he remembered me.

"Come here pal." Sonny said taking Michael from Carly.

"Michael I brought you something. I'll go get it." I said walking across the hall.

I felt weird. I knew that Sonny would make a great Father. I also knew that Michael was a great son. I just never imagined Sonny would be Michael's father. I was worried about how the business would affect both Michael and the baby. I got the elephant I had bought and also grabbed the other stuff animal.

"This is for you Michael. I hope you still like elephants." I said giving it to him.

"Thank you Jason." He said hugging it.

"Aww Jason that was so sweet." Carly said.

"I have something for you too." I said.

"What is it?" She asked shocked.

"Actually it's for the baby." I said showing her the monkey.

"Jason I love it." Carly said crying and hugging me.

"It's just a stuff animal." I said.

"She's right Jason it is really nice of you to get something for the baby. It's the first thing we've got from someone else." Sonny said.

"Well I am looking forward to meeting your baby." I admitted.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Spencer is here to see you Sonny." Johnny said.

"I know he's not my son." Luke said slurring from being drunk.

"Carly take Michael upstairs." Sonny said.

"Okay." Carly said.

"Luke sit down." Sonny suggested.

"He made it out of the fire. Faison kept him prisoner. He was about to handed Lucky over to Helena. Lucky escaped and he was killed. I saw the report. The pictures and the DNA results. He's dead my cowboy is really dead." Luke said.

"I'm so sorry Luke." Sonny said.

"Why is my boy dead? Why do people like us not die but the innocent do?" Luke asked.

"I don't know Luke. I wish I did." Sonny said.

"I tried to tell Nicky. He wanted to wait for the test results." Luke said.

"We know he told Jason the same thing." Sonny said.

"Are you protecting Lizzy?" Luke asked turning to me.

"Yes I am." I answered simply.

"I don't like you and I know you don't like me but don't let that man hurt that little girl." Luke said.

"I made some coffee." Carly said.

"Well hello there Caroline. Are you happy to see me mourn my boy again?" Luke asked Carly angrily.

"No I'm not. No one should lose a child even you. Now drink the coffee." Carly answered as Sonny and I both smiled proudly.

"I'm heading out of town. I just can't face Laura again. I need some time." Luke said.

After Luke left the night was quiet. Dinner was nice. Carly only made a few rude comments about Elizabeth. I just gave her a look. Sonny scolded her a few times.

Early the next morning the phone rang. It was Nikalos. He said he needed to see me. I knew the results must be in. I was hoping he or Emily could convince Elizabeth now. I wanted her away from the imposter. I also wanted the fake Lucky eliminate.


	9. Chapter 9

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 9 Telling Time

_**Warning: **_There is some bad language.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews and to everyone reading. This chapter is a cliff hanger. All I will say is I like happy endings. I will try to post 10 as soon as I can. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

Nikalos had called me. He wanted me to meet him at Laura's house. I felt very strange being there. I wasn't sure why I was here. Nikalos opened the door and I went in. I saw Laura, Bobbi, and Laura's Mother.

"Hello Jason." Bobbi said.

"What is Jason doing here?" Laura asked.

"Jason and Sonny sound out something. I thought it wasn't true. I didn't want it to be." Nikalos asked.

"What's wrong?" Laura's Mom asked.

"Lucky he's not really Lucky. He's an imposter." Nikalos explained as I wondered still why I was there.

"Why would you say something like that about your brother?" Laura yelled.

"It's the truth. Luke called me. He has left town. He found out Lucky didn't die in the fire but, was killed." Nikalos said as the three women gasped in shock.

"Jason?" Bobbi questioned me.

"Jason and Sonny found out that Lucky might be an imposter. They did a DNA test. I didn't trust the results. I had it ran again. This morning the results came in." Nikalos explained.

"You're lying. I just got him back." Laura said sobbing.

"Helena made this man look like Lucky?" Laura's Mother asked as she held Laura.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"No Jason say it's a lie. Nikalos." Laura screamed.

"Laura calm down." Laura's Mother said.

"My bag is on my car. I'll go get something to help her calm down." Bobbi said sadly.

"I need to go." I said feeling awkward.

"Are you going to Elizabeth?" Nikalos asked.

"Yes you have your proof." I answered.

"Elizabeth won't let anyone in. She and the man claiming to be my brother are at Audrey's." Nikalos said.

"Is she in danger?" I asked.

"Not yet. She's just mad because Emily made some comments." Nikalos answered.

"I could just break in." I said.

"Yes but that could make him turn on her. We should just wait. Your guards are still with her." Nikalos said as Bobbi came back in.

"Jason come you and Nikalos come here?" Bobbi asked.

"No don't touch me. I need my baby boy." Laura cried out.

"Calm down." Nikalos said as Bobbi gave her the shot.

"Jason would you mind carrying her upstairs?" Nikalos asked.

"What room?" I asked.

"The second on the left." Nikalos responded.

As I picked Laura up I couldn't help but think Luke Spencer is the biggest coward alive. He should be here. He should take care of his family. Laura was obviously having a break down. I assumed that Nikalos wanted me here in case thing got out of control. He seemed to know Laura was already fragile.

I would need to call Sonny to tell him about Laura. Then I was going to Elizabeth. I had to get her away from that man. It was only a matter of time before he turned on her. I was sure that he would kill her if necessary.

I could easily break into Elizabeth's Grandmother's house. I was sure I could do it quietly. Then I would just need to subdue the man. My phone ran breaking my thoughts. I sent it to my voice mail since I didn't know the number.

"Mister Morgan sorry to your Mob whore will never be a mob bride. She must meet her end. It's her destiny." The woman said.

"Nikalos listen to this." I said playing him the message.

"That's my Grandmother." He confirmed.

"I need to get to Elizabeth." I said suddenly really worried.

"Yes go." Nikalos said.

"She has hurt Elizabeth for the last time." I warned.

"I understand as will my family." Nikalos said though I didn't care of they understood or not.

"Sonny its Jason. Laura's having a break down. You need to find Luke and get him back here now." I said pissed and worried.

"I know Jason. I was about to call you." Sonny said.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing that tone.

"Elizabeth's Grandmother knows the truth. She got into the house. She told Elizabeth. Milo went inside to get Elizabeth out and was shot. He also shot another guard. Elizabeth and her Grandmother are being held hostage at gun point. Hurry they need you." Sonny said as ran to my bike and hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 10 Saving her

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. They have made me write even faster. Warning this chapter has some violence. I hope you all enjoy. One hint is I only do happy endings. So it will all be okay.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I rode as fast as possible. Elizabeth needs me now. I just hoped the fake Lucky wouldn't hurt Elizabeth. Max met me on the stairs. He said he hadn't found away in yet. Mac and the other cops had arrived.

The cops were screwing around as usual. I knew there was only a matter of time. I quickly surveyed the house. I had found a window upstairs. I quickly made my way in. I got through the house. I made my way slowly down the stairs.

"Lucky it's okay I don't believe them. I know it's really you." Elizabeth said sounding shaky.

"Give it up Lizzy. You know your Grams wouldn't lie." The man yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Lucky. Elizabeth is right. You look like yourself. Maybe your brother falsified the results." Elizabeth's Grandmother said calmly.

"Why would Saint Nikalos do that?" The man asked sounding annoyed.

"It's possible that he is still upset over your Mother." Elizabeth's Grandmother answered.

"Lady you saw the results you're nurse." The man said.

"Even if you aren't Lucky you have his face. I love you." Elizabeth said crying.

"I'm going to get out of here. You little sexy thing are the key. Then once were safe you can give me some more loving." The man said as he kissed Elizabeth's neck.

Elizabeth cringed and tried to stay still. I could see the gun pointed at Elizabeth. Elizabeth's Grandmother saw me. She smiled a little. I waited for my chance.

"Maybe I'll just take you right here." The man taunted.

"Stop, stop it right now young man." Elizabeth's Grandmother yelled.

"Elizabeth baby tell Grams how much you like it." The man said kissing her again.

"Please don't." Elizabeth cried.

I saw Elizabeth's Grandmother move towards them. She went for the gun. I heard the first shot and quickly went to them. Then I heard two more shots. He was standing over Elizabeth. He was about to shoot again when I took my shot. He fell to the ground. I knew he was dead.

I yelled for help. Max heard me. He and then the police quickly joined me. Mac was with Elizabeth's Grandmother. I was with Elizabeth. I saw the blood. I felt sick.

"Jason calm down. Let them help her." Max said pulling me away.

"No I can. Let me help her." I said.

"Okay Morgan you can help her." Mac said.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth wake up." I said as I applied pressure to the wound on Elizabeth's arm.

The EMT's arrived. They treated Elizabeth's Grandmother first. She had two gun shot wounds to the chest. I knew she was in bad shape. They made their way to Elizabeth.

"Will she be okay?" I asked the EMT's treating Elizabeth.

"I think she will be Mr. Morgan. She just passed out from blood loss." The one EMT answered.

"We need to get her moved." The other EMT said.

"Yes." I responded.

"I called Emily and Sonny they will meet you at GH." Max said.

"Okay." I said.

I quickly get on my bike. I headed to GH. She has to be okay. I could help her through the rest. I arrived and tried to find her. All I knew was she was being brought into the ER.


	11. Chapter 11

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 11 Define Okay

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I was hoping to get this out sooner but life got in the way. I am hoping to get the next chapter out by the weekend. I hope you enjoy. Oh and for those of you waiting to hear Liz's point of view it will be chapter 13.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I tried to find someone to give me an update on Elizabeth. The ER was busy. I kept having people telling me to wait. I was annoyed as I saw Nikalos and Emily arrive. Emily was crying. She ran into my arms.

"Jason will Liz be okay?" Emily asked crying.

"I don't know. She was shot." I said hugging Emily back.

"Did you kill the imposter?" Nikalos asked.

"Yeah he's dead." I simply answered.

"Is Audrey okay?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea. She was shot twice. I think it was in the chest." I answered thinking about Elizabeth's Grandmother.

Sonny and Carly walked over to where we were waiting. Sonny looked really upset. I knew he and Elizabeth both considered the other a friend. Carly even looked concerned. Emily moved to sit next to Nikalos. Sonny greeted them both.

Carly moved to hug me. She sat next to me and held my hand. Carly was even nice to Emily. We all waited in silence. No one seemed to even know what to say.

I saw Francis, Johnny, and Max. Francis headed towards us. Max went back over to one of the curtains. I knew Max was going to be with his brother. Johnny stood near the nurse's station.

Alan came towards us. He was frowning. I was worried. Emily got up and went to hug him. He then walked over to the rest of us. Johnny moved to hear what Alan had to say.

"How is Elizabeth?" I asked him.

"She'll be fine. She was shot in the arm. We currently have her sedated. Her BP and other vital signs are normal." Alan explained looking at me.

"How's Audrey Dad?" Emily asked.

"Not well I'm afraid. She's currently in surgery. Monica is with her. She took two bullets to the chest. Neither hit her heart which is the only good news." Alan answered.

"Can we see Elizabeth yet?" Emily asked.

"She'll be asleep for a while. You can go in two at a time." Alan answered.

"Is it okay if Nikalos and I go in first?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Sonny, Carly and I should check in on Milo and our other men." I said.

"Okay see you soon." Emily said as we walked away.

"She'll be okay you heard Alan." Carly whispered as we walked.

"I hope so." I responded.

Milo was up and talking. He had taken three shots. Luckily none of them were serious. Milo told us what happened. I cringed at what he said. That man was being handsy with Elizabeth before I got there.

I quickly checked on our other men. I was about to head back to the waiting room. Nikalos caught up with me. Emily wanted to go check on Elizabeth's Grandmother. Sonny and I headed to Elizabeth while Carly and Johnny left to check in on Michael.

Elizabeth was still sleeping. I moved to her bed side. Sonny sat on Elizabeth's other side. I took Elizabeth's hand in mine. I needed her to wake up. Even if she yells and hates me. I need her to be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 12 Waking up in a New World

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am planning 35 chapters. Don't get to mad at Liz. She's confused her point of view will be next chapter.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I saw Elizabeth start to open her eyes. She looked around. I could tell she was really confused. Then she sat up suddenly. She started to panic.

"Where's Grams? What's going on?" She asked.

"You're at GH. Your Grandmother is in surgery. Try to relax. You were shot in the arm." Sonny explained.

"I want Gram. Where is she? I need to go to her." Elizabeth yelled.

"Calm down Liz. Alan will be in soon." Sonny said as I remained quiet.

"Why are you here?" She asked me.

"I'm here because I care about you." I answered simply.

"Tell me about that man?" Is there any chance Lucky is alive?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry Liz. There's no chance. Luke found out about the imposter. Most of the story he told was true. Lucky did make it out of the fire. He was held captive. Helena did plan to brain wash him. Lucky tried to escape and Fansion killed him. Luke confirmed it." Sonny explained.

"So he's truly gone." Elizabeth whispered as she began to cry.

"Sorry to interrupt. I have some news on Audrey." Alan said.

"How's Grams?" Elizabeth asked.

"She made it through the first surgery. They need to do another one though. Her chances her 50/50 right now. They will improve after the next surgery. It will be a long road to recovery." Alan said.

"What can I do to help her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Focus on recovering yourself. You also got shot. You need to rest and you need to heal mentally as well." Alan answered.

"Fine." Elizabeth responded angrily.

"The nurse will be in shortly to give you some pain medication. You need to rest." Alan stated firmly as he left.

"You can leave now." Elizabeth said looking at me.

"I'm staying right here." I said.

"For how long? No you need to leave." She asked.

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"How long are you staying?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." I answered lying the only reason I would leave now is if she didn't want or need me anymore.

"I won't get attached to you again." Elizabeth said calmly.

"I'm sorry I left. I'm even sorrier I didn't protect you." I admitted as Elizabeth started sobbing.

"Jason you should go get Emily. I'll stay with ELizabeth." Sonny said.

"Okay I'll be back." I said as Sonny hugged Elizabeth.

I knew me leaving had hurt her. I didn't want to cause her more pain. I want to be able to help her again. I want her to trust me. I want her to want me around.

I didn't know how I could help her. She has been through so much. I just knew I couldn't leave. I looked around for Emily. Finally I saw Alan. Alan said that Emily had gone to get some of Elizabeth's things.

After checking in on Milo I headed back to see Elizabeth. They had moved her to a room. She was sleeping. Sonny smiled at me. He said Elizabeth just needed some time. She was truly worried I would leave and she wasn't sure if she would be okay without me.

I told Sonny to head home. He said Francis would be by with some stuff for me. I sat next to Elizabeth. I kissed her cheek and held her hand. I would earn her trust back. I would be her friend again. That meant more to me then she would ever know.


	13. Chapter 13

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 13 Reassurance

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. This is finally from Liz's point of view. The next chapter will be spilt in point of views between Elizabeth and Carly. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

When I woke up I had forgotten where I was. I had actually thought it was all just a nightmare. My arm started throbbing. Ouch not a dream I was awake and this was real. This sucked big time.

I saw Jason still sitting next to me. He was asleep. I didn't know how to deal with Jason. I was worried he's going to disappear again. I didn't want to admit I needed him. I felt so stupid and weak. I was trying to decide whether I should wake Jason or not when Bobbi came in.

"Hello Elizabeth how is your arm feeling?" Bobbi asked.

"It's fine. I am so worried about Grams." I answered.

"I have some good news. Audrey is out of surgery. The next 72 hours are critical. I called your Father. Your Father and Mother can't make it. Your brother is on his way though." Bobbi explained.

"I'm not surprised about my parents. I'm sure they wouldn't have helped Grams heal." I said annoyed.

"I couldn't find a number for Sarah." Bobbi said.

"She's doing mission work. I doubt anyone could get in contact with her. I feel bad though because I know she'd be here if she could and she does deserve to know." I said sadly thinking about my sister who I actually missed.

"Sonny and I could try to contact her." Jason said as I noticed he had been listening and was now wide awake.

"Okay I'll write down what I know." I responded before turning back to Bobbi.

"Liz he just wants to help." Bobbi said as Jason left us alone.

"I know." I said.

"Jason has been trying to keep everyone safe. And he was there when Laura had a complete break down." Bobbi said.

"I can't talk about Jason right now." I said not knowing how to explain how scared I was that he'd leave again.

"Okay sweetheart you need to rest. I'll leave you." Bobbi responded.

"No I need to see Grams. Is she awake yet? Do they have her in ICU? Are you sure she's okay?" I asked quickly.

"I will check and see if you can go see her. No she's isn't awake yet. And yes she's in the ICU. She's going to be okay." Bobbi answered all my questions.

"Will you go ask now if I can go see her?" I asked.

I was alone for a while. I tried to not think. I had almost gotten myself, Grams, and some of Jason's men killed. We were all so fortunate. Jason saved us.

"Hey there good news we can go see Audrey. You have to go in a wheelchair thought." Emily said greeting me with a huge hug.

"Okay let's go." I said trying not to cry.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked softly.

"Not at all. How about you?" I asked.

"I've known for a while and no I'm not and now this." Emily said as I nodded.

Grams was pale and frail. I wasn't use to see her like this. I wasn't use to see her like that. I started to cry. Emily hugged me tightly. I saw Grams open her eyes much to my relief.

"Elizabeth darling are you okay?" Grams asked her voice was low.

"I'll be fine. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm going to be okay. I was so worried." Gram said.

"Me too Grams." I responded.

"Did you find out if Lucky made it out of the fire?" Grams asked.

"He did escape the fire. He was killed though." I answered calmly.

"Oh Elizabeth I'm so sorry." Grams said squeezing my hand.

"I'll leave to two for a while. Mom and Dad said they would be by." Emily said.

"Bye Em." I said.

"Good bye Emily and thank you." Gram said.

"Get well." Emily said as she left.

Alan and Monica came in a short time later. They were both very happy with Grams' recovery so far. Alan wanted me to go rest. I refused I didn't need to rest I needed to be here with Grams.

"Please take Alan's advice and go rest." Grams said.

"I'm fine. I just need to stay here with you." I said.

"You were shot as well." Grams said.

"Grams I'm not tired." I said.

"As stubborn as ever." I heard someone say from the door way.

"Steven." I yelled as my big brother hugged me.

"Hi there Liz. Love to see some things never change." Steven teased me.

"Hello Steven it's so good to see you. Thank you for coming." Grams said as Steven kissed her cheek.

"I got a report on both of you." Steven said.

"And?" I questioned my doctor brother.

"And Grams is doing really well. And you need to go rest. I'll stay with Grams. I promise to update you." Steven answered.

"Please Elizabeth rest for a bit." Grams said.

"Fine." I said knowing I couldn't beat them together.

"I'll take you back to your room. Be right back Grams." Steven said as I hugged Grams.

I was shocked to not see Jason when I returned to my room. I was worried I had run him off. I did see Sonny though. I asked about Jason after Steven left. Sonny explained that Jason was working to try and locate Sarah.

I couldn't believe after how mean I had been he was still working so hard to find my sister. Sonny and I sat talking. I talked about Grams and my brother. Sonny talked about Michael and the baby he and Carly were expecting. I waited patiently for Jason to return.


	14. Chapter 14

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 14 Getting Along

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for the reviews. Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I just got laid off. Anyways this chapter is in Elizabeth and Carly's point of views. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I got out of the hospital two days ago. I spent every moment I could with Grams. She is recovery at a great rate. Grams kept trying to get me to take a break. Finally Steven said I need to get out even for a little bit. I wasn't sure where to go or what to do.

I found myself at my studio. I noticed Max was following closely. I wasn't sure if Jason was just being cautions or if he was worried. If I was honest with myself I owed Sonny and Jason so much.

I am just so afraid. I couldn't take Jason leaving again. I missed him so much. I needed Jason. I knew he could save me from myself. I am being stupid for not calling him.

I decided to paint for a while. I was grieving again not the same way though. This time was different. Yes I did think I had Lucky back. I am a little heart broken. I wasn't sure if I could let go and move forward. I knew I needed to.

Someone knocked on the door. I waited for Max. I had asked Max to get rid of anyone who showed up. I didn't feel in the mood for company. I was sure it was either Emily or Jason.

"Sorry Elizabeth she won't go away." Max said.

"Let Emily in." I said with a sigh.

"It's not Emily." Carly said appearing behind Max.

"Carly?" I questioned confused why she was here.

"Hi Liz." She said sounding like a normal person.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you alone." Calry answered as Max went back out the door.

"What do you need?" I asked partly worried.

"How are you and how's your Grandmother?" Carly asked sounding like she actually meant it.

"I'm healing and Grams is doing well." I answered sincerely.

"Will she have to stay in the hospital long?" Carly asked.

"Steven said she'll probably be out in the next couple of weeks." I answered.

"How are you after you know everything?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think I might be in shock still." I admitted.

"It seems like you need someone to talk to." Carly said.

"You don't even like me you want me to talk to you." I said.

"Me no we aren't friends. I meant Jason. You're hurting him." Carly said.

"He hurt me first." I said.

"I know it hurt so much when he left." Carly said.

"He was the one person who really understood. He just listened and didn't judge me." I said starting to cry.

"That's who Jason is. Honestly muffin he didn't leave because of you. He left because of Sonny and me. He came back for you. He wouldn't have came back for us." Carly said clearly annoyed.

"Is he really back to stay?" I asked knowing she would probably have a good idea.

"I think he's home to stay. You brought him home so thanks for that." Carly said.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"For Jason. I still think he deserves better. Give him a chance heck all he wants is to be your friend." Carly answered.

"I'll try." I said as she left leaving me confused and also hopeful.

(Carly's point of view)

I sighed as I left. Well I had done it. I would be able to say I really did want Jason happy. Being a supportive friend really sucks sometimes no wonder I don't have many friends. I deserve a medal for this one. I headed home to Sonny and Michael.

"Max called." Sonny said as I came in.

"Okay." I responded wondering if Max told him I talked to Elizabeth.

"You went to see Liz?" Sonny asked.

"Yes I needed to talk with her." I answered.

"Max said Liz was smiling after to left. So I called Liz. She said that you were nice to her. And that you gave her a lot to think about." Sonny commented.

"She's still a muffin but, Jason cares about her. And well she's pretty pitiful right now." I said annoyed.

"Carly you did a really good thing." Sonny praised me.

"Don't be expecting me to do stuff like this again." I said.

"I know better." He responded smiling.

"How's Michael?" I asked.

"He's good I took him to the park." Sonny answered.

"You're really good with him." I said.

"He's a good little boy. I just can't believe I have him in my life. Thank you Carly." Sonny said sincerely.

"Sonny I want you to know I'm getting over Jason. I'll always love him." I said honestly.

"Carly will you be my wife?" Sonny asked shocking me.

I wasn't sure if I should marry Sonny. We fight all the time. I'll never be a good little house wife. I'll never just go upstairs. I could never be Lily or Brenda.

"Carly I know what you're thinking. You're wrong I just want you, Michael and our child. I want us to be a family. Jason has forgiven us we can move forward." Sonny said as I nodded.

"I need you to know that being your wife won't change me or who I am." I said.

"I won't try to change you but you can't try to change me either." Sonny said.

"Fine I'll marry you. Do you have a ring?" I asked.

"Yes I have a ring." Sonny said showing me the sapphire surrounded by diamonds.

"It's pretty nice I guess." I said trying to down play my real reaction.

"Pretty nice it was the most expensive ring in the while place." Sonny said obviously offended.

"I love it Sonny. I was only teasing." I said.

"Oh then let me put it on you." Sonny said.

"You have to get on one knee and ask me again." I said.

"Seriously Carly?" Sonny questioned.

"Yes don't I deserve a good proposal?" I pouted.

"Carly will you please do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" Sonny asked as he got on one knee.

"Yes I will." I answered as Sonny slipped the ring on.

"Now can I make love to my beautiful future bride?" Sonny asked.

"Oh yeah." I said a he picked me up and carried me upstairs.

If my day ended so well every time I was nice I would do it more often. Now I just hoped Muffin would do her part. Jason deserves to be happy. As happy as I am.


	15. Chapter 15

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 15 A Confused Mind

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I rewrote this chapter. It is now in both Elizabeth and Jason's point of views. Next chapter will be some Jason and Elizabeth interaction. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I had just got back to the studio. I had gone to visit Grams. She is recovering quickly. Steven had arrived shortly before I left. It was so nice to talk to my brother. Sarah has called. She was trying to get someone to cover for her so she could come to Port Charles. Grams told her to focus on her work.

I noticed Francis had arrived. He and Johnny were speaking. I went ahead and started painting. A few minutes later there was a knock. Francis came in. I was so happy to see him.

"What's up Liz?" Francis asked.

"I'm so sorry." I said hugging him.

"Hey I'm okay. It's not your fault." He said trying to reassure me.

"I knew something was wrong. I knew he was violent. You didn't have to get hurt. I just didn't want to believe it." I said.

"Listen all you can do is learn and move forward." Francis said.

"You sound like Jason." I responded smiling.

"He's really worried about you." Francis said.

"I know and I really need to talk to him. I need to thank him for everything. I'm just not ready yet." I said.

"Can you tell me why you're angry with him?" Francis asked.

"I'm not angry. I'm scared. I'm so scared." I admitted.

"You're scared of Jason?" He shouted.

"No not of him. He's my best friend. I'm scared he'll leave again. I've missed him so much." I answered.

"You really need to talk to him. He doesn't know what's going on. He's just trying to figure things out but, he's wrong." Francis said.

"I know but on top of being scared I feel so guilty." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Come on Francis. He came home to save me. He tried to help and I pushed him away. I got three of his men hurt and I got myself and my Grams shot." I answered.

"He'll forgive you. Heck he'll say there's nothing to forgive. He forgave Sonny and Carly." Francis revealed.

"Oh um wow has he seen Carly yet?" I asked.

"Yes he had dinner with Sonny, Carly, and Michael." Francis answered.

"I've been so selfish. How is he doing with the fact that his two best friends are having a baby together?" I asked worried.

"He's okay I promise. If you called though I'm sure he would tell you all about it." Francis said.

"I will tomorrow." I responded.

"Promise me you will call or see him tomorrow." Francis said.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." Francis said leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sat up a canvas. I needed to paint something new. As I started to paint I sang to myself. I started thinking of when I sang for Jason. Suddenly I had the cases for my next painting.

The painting would be a woman trapped in a box. A man a sprit on one side of the woman. On the other side wad another man a guard protecting the woman. I realized I had painted myself, Lucky, and Jason. Jason was my guard, my protector. He has and always will make me feel safe.

(Jason's point of view)

I was glad that Francis was able to go back to guarding Elizabeth. I knew she felt comfortable with Francis. I knew Elizabeth needed to see Francis. She found herself responsible for what the Lucky imposter had done to him.

Francis called he said that he and Elizabeth talked. I suggested that maybe I should go over to the studio. Francis said for me to wait until tomorrow. I wasn't sure what one day's difference would make. I did decide to wait.

I was about to go for a ride when I got a call. Bobbi called it seemed Elizabeth's Grandmother had requested to see me. I was shocked. I figured I could talk to her at least.

"Hello Mr. Morgan." Elizabeth's Grandmother said.

"You needed to see me." I said.

"Please leave us Steven." She said as he left.

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

"I wanted to thank you Mr. Morgan." She said.

"You can call me Jason." I said.

"I don't like what you do. I also don't like how you treat you're family. I do though realize now just how much my Granddaughter means to you." She said.

"Elizabeth's my friend and I care of her." I admitted.

"Do you have feelings beyond friendship for Elizabeth?" She asked.

"Mrs. Hardy she just lost her first love for the second time." I answered shocking myself at me opening up instead of telling her nothing.

"Yes she did. And she needs time to heal. She also told me that you are the one who got her through losing Lucky the first time. And Jason you can call me Audrey." She said smiling at me.

"Okay I have feelings for her. Right now I just want to be there for her if she'll let me." I said.

"She'll come around. Poor girl she has had so much loss. I believe she feels as though everyone will leave her. Her parents well they weren't there for her." Audrey explained.

"She told me about them and her brother and sister." I said.

"She's made up with Steven and Sarah but her parents they've never even tried." Audrey said.

"I won't leave again." I promised.

"I know that. You couldn't leave her again. Jason thank you for contacting Sarah. I can see the man that Lila sees in you." Audrey said.

"I should go." I said feeling strange.

"Give Elizabeth some time. I promise not to interfere even if you two take a step further in your relationship. I will also trust you to protect her." Audrey said as I walked out shocked but a little bit happy at what had just happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 16 Opening up

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is still some drama to come. Elizabeth & Jason will talk in this chapter. Thanks again for all the support.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I hadn't slept at all. I went by to see Grams. Steven and Grams were both concerned about me. Grams kept saying I need to sleep. Steven kept saying I would end up sick. I couldn't explain my dreams and nightmares to them. I didn't want anyone to know. I finally agreed to leave and try to sleep.

Francis asked if I was okay. I just nodded not trusting myself. I was sitting and thinking. Then there was a knock on the door. I thought it might be Jason. I was a little disappointed that it was Emily.

"Hey Pal how are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine. I just wish everyone would stop being so worried." I shouted.

"Elizabeth you really need to talk to someone." Emily said.

"What should I say?" I asked annoyed.

"Lucky's really gone." She said.

"I know." I responded.

"That pretender got into your head. He tried to isolate you. Then there's my brother." Emily said.

"Em please just give me a little time." I said softly.

"You need to let it out. I can't let you just sit here and keep it all in. I want to help you. Lucky loved you so much. You have to be really hurting." Emily said.

"I just got myself and my Grams shot along with three of Jason and Sonny's men hurt. And Jason could've been killed. Lucky isn't the main thing on my mind." I said annoyed.

"Liz calm down I just think you're avoiding talking about Lucky." She said.

"I don't want to talk about Lucky or the imposter. I knew something was wrong. And you need to back off. Lucky is gone. I know that. If I do need to talk it probably wouldn't be to you. No offense Emily but you can't tell me how to feel." I said.

"Lucky would want you to talk about it and him." Emily said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Are you two okay?" Francis asked I'm sure over hearing our loud conversation.

"Yes we're fine." Emily answered.

"No we aren't. Either you leave or I will." I said to Emily she just didn't get it.

"We need to talk about Lucky." She said again.

"Let's go Francis." I said walking out of my studio.

Emily followed for a short time. Francis smiled a bit as I walked faster. I headed to the box car. It held so many memories. Not just for Lucky and I but for Jason and I. I can still remember how I felt finding Jason here after he was shot. All I could think that day was I couldn't lose Jason too. He had become my friend.

I walked around a little. I couldn't hear Francis. I was a little shocked that Francis hasn't tried to talk to me. I sat down. I remembered my time with Lucky and with Jason.

"Elizabeth." I heard Jason call out to me.

"In here." I responded with a sigh.

"Hey." Jason said.

"Who called you Francis or Emily?" I asked.

"I actually got calls from both of them. I've also talked to your Grandmother and your brother. Everyone is really worried about you." Jason explained.

"I just want it to stop. I'm fine really." I tried to lie as Jason sat next to me.

"Elizabeth you don't have to lie to me. I know you aren't fine. You can't be fine." Jason said.

"Please Jason I just I don't I can't talk." I admitted.

"Why don't we go back to your studio?" Jason suggested.

"Jason." I whined not caring that I sounded like a five year old.

"I promise I won't make you talk." Jason said.

"Let's go." I responded.

"Francis I'm going to take Elizabeth back to her studio. If you want to stop by the warehouse." Jason said to him.

"Sure I'll see you both later." Francis said with a smile.

We silently walked back to the studio. Jason kept his promise and didn't force me to talk. Jason started to talk as we approached the studio. He told me about moving back into the Penthouse. Then he talked about having dinner with Sonny, Carly, and Michael.

"Hey are you okay?" Jason asked as I sighed.

"No I'm not. I'm so angry, sad, and scared." I admitted as I began to cry.

"Come here." Jason said pulling me into his arms.

"Why do you have to be so good to me?" I asked wishing he was yelling at me.

"You're my friend." He said.

"Why did you have to leave me?" I asked.

"I promise I won't leave again." Jason said.

"Jason you can't promise that." I said.

"Okay then I promise not to leave you." Jason said.

"Okay I want you here." I said.

"I want to be here." Jason said as he tried to pull away.

"Please hold me." I begged.

"I'll hold you for as long as you want. Can we be friends again?" Jason asked.

"We never stopped. I'm so sorry." I answered.

Jason stayed the whole night. He held me. We talked a little. I didn't bring up Lucky or the imposter. Jason just seemed happy that I wasn't angry anyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 17 Almost Over

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love reading them. This is finally a wrap up to Helena. This won't be the last of the drama though. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Grams had called. She was feeling really good. I met her in the garden outside the hospital. We talked for a while. I tried to get her to tell me what she and Jason talked about. She just smiled and said that she thanked my friend for saving us.

"Elizabeth I promised Jason I would stay out of your friendship. Please be careful." Grams said.

"I will thank you." I responded.

"Jason he isn't what I thought. I admit when I'm wrong." Grams said.

"Jason is a good man. And he's an excellent friend." I said.

"Lila came to visit me she was thrilled to hear that I had seen the Jason she and you described." Grams said.

"I need to go see Lila." I said.

"She mentioned that Emily was upset that the two of you got into a disagreement." Grams pried.

"Yes Emily was trying to help but Grams I just need her to back off. I did talk to Jason about some things." I said.

"Emily admitted to Lila that she was trying to push her own feelings into you." Grams said.

"Yeah she was. I love Lucky he was my first love. But Grams I lived." I said.

"Yes you did." Grams said.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"When do you plan to return back to school and work?" She asked.

"I need to get back to school soon. I might take off work a little longer. I'll call Bobbi tonight." I answered.

I went by PCU. I picked up a few things. I went and talked with my Professor's. Everyone was very understanding. My Professor's gave me some make-up work. They said I could take my time.

I needed to get back to my life. I wanted normal. Well as normal as Port Charles ever gets. I got back to my studio. I looked over my two new assignments. I had an assignment with clay. I hadn't worked with clay. I finished the small sculpture. I decided to take a break and get some food.

I headed to Kelly's. Francis was following closely. I saw Helena at the docks. I turned away. She came towards us. Francis frowned and quickly pulled his phone out.

"Hello there Elizabeth and friend." Helena said.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Why dear how are you still here? Why did you get one of my favorite boys killed? Is that hunky bodyguard calling your thug boyfriend?" Helena asked.

"None of your business." I said turning away.

"Little girl you are my business." She said.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"No need to be nasty." Helena said.

"Leave her alone." Francis warned.

"I will for now but, be careful so close to the water. You wouldn't want to trip." Helena threatened.

"Helena leave." Jason said seeming to show up out of nowhere.

"I will I wouldn't want to upset the mob enforcer by messing with his whore." Helena said as she walked away.

"What were you doing?" Jason asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You were trying to piss off Helena. She's not just dangerous she's insane." Jason said.

"She needs to just go away." I said.

"She will." Jason promised.

"I know what she's capable of." I said trying to not cry.

"Oh Elizabeth come here." Jason said holding his arms out.

"Okay." I said as he held me tightly.

"Let's go to my Pent House." Jason said.

"Why not my studio?" I asked.

"I need to talk to Sonny and I honestly don't want you out of my sight right now." Jason answered.

"Let's go." I answered.

"You need to call Nikalos. Tell him that I warned him about Helena." Jason said as I needed.

The Pent House looked the same. I called Nikalos. He said he understood not saying much else. Jason had gone to see Sonny. Francis and Johnny were on the door. Then I heard a knock.

"Come in." I said shyly.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" Johnny asked me.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked noticing his stare.

"You're shaking Liz. Should I go get Jason?" He asked worried.

"No I'm fine. Did Francis leave?" I asked.

"He's with Sonny and Jason. Do you want me to get Francis?" He asked.

"No I was just curious. I'm fine." I answered.

"I'll be right outside. You're safe here." Johnny promised.

I started to cry. I couldn't seem to calm down. I wasn't able to hold it back. All of my fears were coming out. I knew Helena was beyond dangerous. I should've walked away. Now I was putting Jason in danger.

Jason came in. He looked so worried. He pulled me into his arms. He kissed my head. I held on like my life depended on it. I just kept crying. He rubbed my arms.

I did my best to calm down. He smiled sadly. I thanked him and apologized for breaking down. He held me for a moment longer. I started to feel better.

A short time later Jason told me he had to take care of Helena. I shuttered in fear. Sonny came in. Sonny said he would stay with me. Johnny and Francis were both going with Jason much to my relief.

Sonny and I talked. He told me about Michael and the new baby. He mentioned Carly. Then we talked about my Grams. I could tell he was trying to keep my mind off of what was going on.

Max came to check on us. He said that Carly was resting and that Michael was playing with Leticia. I asked if Max had heard from Jason. He said no but assured me that Jason could take care of himself. He also said Francis and Johnny wouldn't let anything happened to Jason.


	18. Chapter 18

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 18 Moving Forward

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry this took so long to get out I was a little under the weather. I'm all better now. I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I had fallen asleep. I felt strange being in Jason's bed. Sonny said Jason wouldn't mind. I tried to get Sonny to go home. He said he would wait. I even brought up Carly. He said she knew where he was.

I dreamed about Lucky. Lucky was telling me it was okay to fall in love again. Lucky promised me he was okay. Lucky then said good bye and Jason appeared. He called out to me. I can to Jason.

"Elizabeth wake up. Elizabeth sweetheart." Jason yelled.

"I'm awake." I mumbled.

"She won't hurt you, the Spencer's, or anyone again." Jason said.

"Will you be in trouble?" I asked worried about him.

"No and I can stay here as long as you want me to." He answered vaguely.

"Am I a bad person for being glad she's gone?" I asked.

"No she was well evil." Jason answered.

"I should get up." I said.

"No go back to sleep. I'll take you home in the morning." Jason said.

"I can sleep somewhere else." I said.

"You stay here I'll go to the guest room. Here's a t-shirt you can't be comfortable sleeping in your clothes." Jason said.

"Thank you Jason. Thank you for everything. I'll never be able to repay you." I said pulling him into a hug.

"No problem sleep well." He said kissing my head.

I woke up late. It was already noon. I couldn't believe I slept so long. I hurried and got dressed. I was disappointed to not see Jason anywhere. I opened the door and saw Francis.

"Morning Francis." I said.

"Good afternoon Liz." He said smiling.

"Thank you Francis for helping and having Jason's back." I said referring to Helena.

"Not a problem. Jason went to Kelly's to get you both lunch. He should be right back." Francis explained.

"Oh okay. Thanks." I said.

Jason returned 20 minutes later. He got our regulars from Kelly's. We ate in silence. After we finished eating Jason said he had a meeting soon. He asked if I wanted to stay or go back to my studio.

I decided to go back to my studio. I had so much make-up work to do still. I did ask Jason on the way if he was come by later. He smiled and said he would bring dinner. I was shocked to see Luke and Laura waiting.

"Hello Elizabeth I hope we aren't interrupting." Laura said.

"No come in." I said.

"I need to get going." Jason said.

"Okay see you later." I said.

"Jason I wanted to thank you for not only saving Liz but helping when I broke down." Laura said to Jason.

"Uh no big deal." Jason mumbled.

"Morgan she's right we really appreciate everything." Luke said.

"Yeah well Elizabeth is safe and that's all I care about." Jason said before looking at me again before leaving.

"I hope we didn't run Jason off." Laura said frowning.

"No you didn't he had a meeting. How are you? How are you both?" I asked feeling ashamed that I hadn't even tried to call Laura.

"I'm okay. We're okay. How's your arm?" Laura asked.

"It's better everyday." I answered.

"I'm sorry I just left. I just couldn't deal. I'm so thankful Morgan saved you." Luke said.

"It's okay Jason did save me. He's taking good care of me." I said.

"Sonny told us Helena's gone." Luke said.

"I feel guilty. She's gone because of me." I said.

"No that woman was pure demon. The world is better without her." Laura said.

"It's good to see you both. I'm sorry I haven't called or anything." I said.

"I wanted to go and see you right after. I honestly wasn't well." Laura explained.

"Lucky loved you Liz. You made his world whole." Luke said.

"Lucky healed me. I loved him." I said.

"Elizabeth we love you. You'll always be family to us. I do think Lucky would want us all to move forward." Laura said.

"Laura's right he knew we loved him. He would want us all to be happy especially you." Luke said.

"He knew you both loved him too. And he loved you." I said reassuring them.

"Can we all try to move forward? If you need us please come to us." Laura said.

"Yes I would like that." I answered.

"Find love again." Laura said.

"I will. And I would love to baby-sit Lulu sometime." I said.

"Anytime you want Liz." Laura said hugging me.

The three of us hugged. Laura started crying. That made me cry. A while later they left. I called Emily. We clearly the air. We went and visited my Grams.

I told Grams and Emily about my talk with Luke and Laura. Jason called and said his meeting was going to run late. He said for me to go ahead and have dinner. I told him to come by later even if it was late.

Emily and I went to dinner. After dinner Emily went home. I did my make-up work. I was getting tired. I really wanted to see Jason. I decided to lay down while I wait for Jason.


	19. Chapter 19

Deceitful Romance

Ch. 19 Nightmare

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. So this story is going to be 35 chapters. The next chapter is called Normal isn't here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This was for the wondering minds you wanted to know if anything happened between the fake Lucky and Liz. I hope this answers your questions. Thanks.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

It was actually morning. I didn't know if I should still go by Elizabeth's. I had checked in with Francis. He said after Luke and Laura left that Elizabeth and Emily went to see Audrey. I was sure Elizabeth was asleep. I decided to go by Kelly's and get us breakfast.

It was so early that I didn't have to wait. Bobbi was the only one working. She quickly prepared the food. She asked how I was and about Elizabeth. We talked for a moment and then I left. I quietly let myself into the studio. I was getting our breakfast ready when I noticed Elizabeth was restless in her sleep.

"No please don't Lucky. Please don't." Elizabeth cried out clearly still asleep.

"Wake up. Elizabeth." I shouted not wanting to scare her by touching her.

"Lucky stop no. Don't touch me." She screamed in fear.

"Elizabeth its Jason please wake up." I said shaking her lightly.

"No." She screamed jumping off the bed in fear.

"Elizabeth it's Jason. It's okay." I said approaching her slowly.

"Oh Jason." She cried trembling.

"Come here." I said holding my arms out.

"He's gone. I know he is. Why can't I get the nightmare's to stop?" She cried as I held her.

"What are the nightmares about?" I asked her rubbing her back.

"They're different every time." She said.

"What was this nightmare about?" I asked.

"It was the imposter." She said.

"Was it something that really happened?" I asked in fear.

"I haven't told anyone. I couldn't tell them." Elizabeth said.

"Will you tell me?" I asked hoping she would trust me enough.

"The first few weeks he acted like he hated me. Then once we got close he still wouldn't kiss me. Then you came home. The first time he kissed me was bad. He was angry and rough." Elizabeth explained.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked.

"One night he grabbed me. At first it was just kissing. He tried to pull my shirt off. I told him to slow down." Elizabeth answered holding on to me as we sat.

"Then what happened?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear more.

"He stopped then the next day. He found out you didn't leave town. He blamed me. He said I didn't really want you gone. Then he said if I loved him I would let him make love to me." Elizabeth answered ashamed.

"Did you let him?" I asked.

"I was so scared. I let him take my shirt off. He was moving too fast and being too rough. I said no when he went for my pants. He got pissed. He said I had feelings for you. He tried again the day at Grams. He ripped my shirt off. He let me put one on before Grams came in. Then you know what happened next." Elizabeth answered.

"Why didn't you tell Audrey or Emily or anyone?" I asked.

"It was my fault." She answered.

"No it wasn't. No man has the right to touch you without your permission. And no one should ever pressure you or make you feel like you have to do something." I said glad he was dead.

"You brought breakfast." She said.

"It might be cold." I responded let her get up.

"Thank you Jason for being you." She said as she warmed up breakfast.

"Thank you for telling me." I said so glad she had trusted me.

We ate in silence. She smiled a little. I noticed a new painting. I went over to it. I frowned a little. I wish I could just look at it.

"This is new?" I asked.

"That's us. You're the guard. Lucky is the sprit. And I'm the woman." She said softly.

"I'm the guard?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"You're my guard." She answered with a giggle.

"I don't have my bike. Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked her.

"I'd love to." She answered.

"You might want to grab your sunglasses it's bright out there." I said.

"Thanks Jason." She said kissing my cheek.

We walked to the park. Elizabeth wanted to swing. I laughed a little as she begged for me to push her. I agreed. I loved listening to her laugh as I pushed her higher.

After we left the park we headed to Kelly's. Elizabeth said it was time for her to go back to work. Bobbi was there. She happily gave Elizabeth back her normal shifts.

After we left Kelly's we went to the Pent House. She wanted to see what travel book I was reading. It was one on Austria. She loved it. I wanted to ask about us taking a trip but it was too soon.

We talked about where I traveled while I was gone. She told me a few new places she would love to go. She also told me more about Juan and Emily. I wasn't sure about Emily being involved with a musician. I didn't think my 17 year old sister was ready for that.

Elizabeth reminded me that Emily would do what she wanted to. I knew my opinion could make a difference. I decided that I would have a talk with Emily. Then Elizabeth told me about spending time with her brother. Steven seemed very supportive and really interested in her art. I knew her parents didn't understand so have her Grandmother and older sibling's approval was important.

We went back to the studio. Elizabeth asked more about Sonny and Carly. She smiled a little. I told her that I was really happy for them. I thought they made a great couple. Elizabeth said if they didn't kill each other they would be prefect. I couldn't help agreeing.


End file.
